Computer workloads are migrated from one computer to another for several reasons. The target computer may be a better match for the workload or the source computer may be a better match for another workload. It may be desirable to clear the source computer of workloads for repair, for upgrading, or for saving power by shut down.
In one approach, a workload is run in a virtual machine. The virtual machine is frozen. The disk image of the frozen virtual machine is copied from a source computer to a target computer. The virtual machine is restarted, completing the migration process.